AU BatFamily Story Time -UPDATE
by SummerRain63
Summary: This is an AU version of my BatFamily. Its all about this family's life and struggles. Different stories in different chapters. About Bruce and his 3 wives, and 7 children. Just read it to let me know what you think. This is just a test run.
1. Epilogue - Daddy, Could you please?

_Hello everyone :U This is officially the beginning of my BatFamily AU. In this storyline, You'll understand the stories of Bruce, His wives, and his 7 children. So welcome to the AU. Have any comments or private complains, feel free to let me know : )_

_- Neff_

"So Daddy." Helena cooed at her father, resting at her side while eating some home made dessert. "You still haven't told me clearly how... You and Mom met?" Bruce turned to his eldest daughter, brow lifted. "Hasn't your mother told you before?" The daughter turned lifted her spoon for another mouthful. "I'd only imagine. It always seemed to me like a scene out of 'The Great Gatsby'. That is how you two BRIEFLY explained it to be but never in actual detail." Bruce set his newspaper down turning out to face the door. "You really want the whole story?" "YES." He paused, smiling back at his daughter. "Alright. Gather everyone. We'll start at 5."


	2. Chapter 1 - Weak in the knees

"Alright. What is this about, old man?"

Jason clicked his lighter on and off. pointing it towards his father, plopping down into the seat next to his younger sister's. Bruce snatched the lighter from his son's fingers, creeping from behind him. "What have I told you about this lighter?" "Sanity check." Cass leered over Jay's arm, hugging it into a tight squeeze. "Yeah, Dad. Why are we here?" Tim set his notebook at his side taking his glasses off. Helena came prancing in the room "It's the story of love and heart break. Romance and tragedy. And -" "Everyone comfortable?" All his kids nodded shifting blankets and pillows for one another.

"Okay. It all started back in 1970... whatever. It was my 21st birthday and your momma and pappy had everything planned and perfected for this day. Brand new Jet Black Cadillac Fleetwood 60 Special. Pretty girl around my arm. Beautiful redhead named Victoria Vale, My girlfriend at the time, along with everyone else dress in the finest suits and gowns all ready to dance. Uncle Thomas and Cobb come running up nearly drunk and I haven't even gotten dressed. So thats exactly what I did. Man, did I look sharp. We knew how to dress back then. English cut, straight onyx suit. Very classic. Not like what you... 'young people' wear now a days. With all these hoodies. and Chuck Norris sneakers."

"Chuck TAYLOR, Dad." "Yeah well.. Anyway. From the main hallway, I could hear a very well known song being played from a distance. It echoed as I got closer and I became entranced by the sound of the mixed swing and soul. and a woman's voice. I walked with up to the top of the Foyer, Vicki waiting for me of course. The trumpets went off as the spotlight shot to the dark haired beauty... on stage. Long black dress, 20's bob. Man, did she look gorgeous. I can still remember walking down, my knees feeling weak as I got closer. As the song got closer to the ending, The spotlight faded and so did she."

"Are you serious." "Cliche, Papa. Reeeeeal classy." "Did you go after her?" Bruce rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand letting out a sigh. "I wanted to. But Vicki. and the boys. Guests. But I didn't let her go if thats what you're all wondering."

Damian fell his head back onto the pillow laying on Helena's lap, groaning. "Let me guess. You scoured the city high and low for that tall mysterious woman whom you just so happened to gesture your way while singing your favorite number." A small chuckle escaped from Bruce's lips. "No. Actually after that night, the boys made me drink so we were intoxicated. I forgot about her after that night."

"Wait so she ISN'T our mom?" "When did I ever say she was your mom?" "DADDY" "Alright! Alright. Hm... where was I... right. Okay. About a week later, I took a trip downtown to fill out some paperwork with Music city. On my way there, I spotted her yet again, sweeping out the corner liquor store on 47th. She had dark wash jean shorts with a green work polo. Humming along to **Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto Number 1 in B-Flat minor, Op 23**. A gorgeous piece. And it all so seem a little too right." "Right?" "Later on that night-" "So you didn't go see her? At the shop, I mean." "She looked busy. I didn't want to disturb her. Anyhow, Later on that night, I got a call from Thomas asking a favor."

AN:

I could have a link to the music used here. The first song that Selina is singing at Bruce's birthday is **Feeling Good by Michael Buble**. and the **Concerto is by Pyotr Tchaikovsky. Piano Concerto No. 1 in B-Flat Minor, Op 23.** Its really worth listening and this piece is also quite famous. I'll update again around the first week of March, so please stick around and comments are well appreciated. There will be more motions explain the in the next chapter, I apologize for all the dialog. - Kate


	3. Chapter 2 - The Enchantress

"_**IneedahugefavorBruceTheguyIh iredtoplayPrinceYuriyformy-"**_

"_Thomas?"_

"_**operacan'tbeheretodayand-"**_

"_Thomas, slow down."_

"_**everythingisjustdrivingmenut s- NO NO NO! ALL! WRONG!"**_

"_Thomas? Thomas?"_

"_What's wrong, Bruce?"_

"_I don't know. Thomas, isn't really... saying. I need to go. Sorry, Cher. We gotta hold off tonight's dinner." _

"_Yeah, okay... You owe me"_

"That night, Thomas had the opening night for his most well renowned opera."

"The Enchantress? I thought Yuriy was played by Mikhail Vasilyev."

"It was, but for opening night, He got the runs and couldn't make it. I helped him with the screenplay so I suppose he knew I knew."

"Did you know?"

"... Who's to say I knew or didn't know?"

"You didn't."

"I payed attention. But I clearly had about 30 minutes to learn the whole screen play before I hit center stage. So when I got to the opera center, I found Thomas hyperventilating.

"Naturally"

"BRUCE. BRUCE YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP ME."

"First. Calm down."

"Mikhail isn't here. I don't HAVE a MALE. LEAD. . You're the only one who knows the script."

"Woah, hey. What about his under study?"

"He quit last got into a huge arguement."

"_**Oh man**_ is he dead."

"So from the beginning of act 1, is mostly the orchestra doing the opening section. about 4 minutes or so. It began with what I believe to be the opening of all the male leads. about 7 minutes in to my surprise, the.. young woman playing... playing Nastasya."

"Mom..."

"She had the most amazing voice. I. She was stunning. I forgot the lines after she sang. In doing so she cracked a joke on stage with the song Haha. Her voice was as sharp as a whip. She was an amazing soprano. As you are Helena. You have her singing style in your DNA. Its all natural and she was great at what she did." Bruce took some time to rub his eyes, stretching his legs. He stared up at the wall where a photo of the group was taken.

"We dated. For about a year after that. Got married in Pacific Palisades, California. about a year later, We had Dick. 3 years after. Helena. When Dick turned 3 Selina started contracting illnesses quite often.. It was tough for her. She knew she was going to pass. Part of me knew it would be hard for me to accept."


End file.
